Nightmares and Sleeplessnights
by orangevolleyball19
Summary: After watching a scary movie called, "The Dark Stranger", the R5 gang begin to experience terrifying dreams. Will they overcome their nightmares? And is this mysterious man who appear in their dreams real? Or a figment of their imaginations? Some chapters might include comedy and romance.
1. Back at home and Scary movies

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anybody except for the movie, "The Dark Stranger" (if that isn't a movie already) and the mysterious man.

Chapter 1- "Back at home and Scary movies"

(Normal POV)

The R5 crew just finished to last show of their "LOUD" tour and are now heading home after and exhausting three months of traveling. When they got home, Ryland

suggests that they all watch movies for the rest of the night. The others agree with his plan and search for movies to watch on Netflix. So far, they came across "Pitch

Perfect", "21 Jump Street", and the 1968 version of "Romeo and Juliet" (which Ross wanted to watch but the others said "no"). As they continue to search for more

films, Rocky finds an unfamiliar film that he has not seen before.

"Wait!" he shouts at Ratliff, who was controlling the remote, "there's an interesting movie we could watch".

The group reads the title of the film called _The Dark Stranger_, which is about this mysterious man who appears in the dreams of his victims, and then kills them in those

dreams, kind of like Freddy in the "Nightmare on Elm Street" movies. Rydel suddenly becomes nervous because she really hates scary movies.

"I-I don't know guys" she whispers in a shaking voice, "this movies seems really creepy".

Ratliff notices how scare she is and grabs her hand as his way of comforting her. "Don't worry Rydes", he says in a soothing voice, "I'll be by your side the entire time".

She looks up at him and smiles in appreciation for his support. "Thanks Ratliff", she says quietly as she blushes. Riker notices and gags.

"Can we just watch the move please?" he asks in an annoyed tone.

Everyone else agrees and Ratliff selects the movie for them to watch. Little did they know what was about to come to them for the rest of the night…

**Review if I should continue. I know this chapter is short but trust me, the next ones will be longer. I already have ideas for the next two.**


	2. Going to bed and Rydel's nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anybody except for the movie, "The Dark Stranger" (if that isn't a movie already) and the mysterious man.

Chapter 2

(Normal POV)

After two hours of watching the movie (with Rydel covering her eyes for the majority of the time and Ratliff staying be her side as he promised), the gang decided that

it was time to go to bed. Ratliff went home as everyone else said their goodnights and went to bed. About an hour after everyone went to sleep, Rydel begins to toss

and turn in her bed.

(Rydel's dream and POV)

I don't know why or how, but for some reason, I am walking through a dark and mysterious valley, and I have no idea where I am going. I continue to walk until I hear

footsteps behind me. I immediately turn around and saw nothing or nobody there. I figured that i was just imaging things and went back to walking, in hopes of

gettingout of this creepy place. As I keeping walking, I hear the same footsteps and turn around for the second time. Once again, nobody was there. I begin to freak

out a little bit and walk at a quicker pace. Again, I hear those same footsteps but only this time, they are going at the same pace as I am. I didn't even try to look back,

instead, I begin to run as fast as I can, trying to get away from whoever is following me. Unfortunately, I got caught in a dead end. I hear the person coming closer to

me and myheart begins to race. I have no idea what he or she is going to do to me. As the person stops, he grabs my should and roughly turns me around. When i

see who it was, I couldn't believe my eyes. it was that Dark stranger from the movie. I begin to cry in fear as the stranger pulls out a weapon, which I assume is a

knife, and prepares to attack me, and that was when I screamed.

(Normal POV)

Rydel shoot up from her bed screaming. Immediatly, she hears footsteps coming to her room and fear overtakes her again. At the door reveals a concerned Riker.

"Rydes, is everything okay?!" he asks.

Rydel did not respond as she was till shaken up from that nightmare, it felt so real. Not getting a response, Riker walks up to his baby sister and pulls her into his

arms, where she quietly sobs.

"Shhh, its okay Rydel, your okay. It was just a bad dream", he whispers in a soothing tone.

Rydel nods lightly as she continues to sob while Riker rubs her back up and down.

**Review if you want the next chapter. Poor Rydel :(. But don't worry, she won't be the only person having these nightmares.**


	3. Protective and Comforting Brothers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anybody except for the movie, "The Dark Stranger" (if that isn't a movie already) and the mysterious man.

Chapter 3

(Normal POV)

After a few minutes, Rydel has finally stopped crying. As her crying subsides, Riker kisses her head and continues to rub her back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks while comforting her.

"I don't know", she whispers, "it felt so real."

"Well-"

Just as Riker was about to respond, the door flies open, revealing Ross, Rocky, and Ryland holding hockey stick above their heads.

"What's going on?!", "We heard screaming!", "Is everything okay?!", the three brothers shouted at the same time.

Riker looks at his brothers in confusion, "What are you guys doing with hockey sticks?"

"Well", Ross says as he put his stick down, "We heard Rydel scream and thought there was an intruder in the house"

"So", Ryland says as he buts in, "We grabbed our hockey stick in case we needed something to protect ourselves and attack the intruder with."

Riker just stares at the both of them for a few seconds before he shakes his head.

"Guys, there is no intruder, Rydel just had a nightmare.", he confirms as he is still comforting his sister.

The three Lynch brothers sigh in relief and walk up to their oldest siblings.

"Are you okay Rydes?", a concerned Rocky asks.

Rydel slowly nods her head in Riker's arms.

"Are you now ready to talk about it?", he asks.

Rydel sighs and begins to tell her brothers about her dream, all the way to the moment when the "Dark Stranger" was about to stab her. The Lynch boys looked at her

in disbelief.

_Wow, no wonder why she was hesitant to talk about it, _Riker thought.

Rydel begins to cry again after recalling that horrible nightmare. Riker, once again, pulls her into his arms with Ross, Rocky, and Ryland joining in on the hug this time.

After Rydel stops crying for the second time and falls asleep, the Lynch brothers went back to sleep in their rooms. If they think that Rydel is going to be the only one

having these nightmares, then they're in for a real fright...

**I know this chapter is boring and a filler but bear with me, the next few are going to be interesting. Also, if you're reading this story, please review because 1. I would be writing it for nothing, and 2. I might need your ideas for some chapters (i.e what happens in one person's nightmare). For the two people who did review, thank you so much!**


	4. Ratliff's Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anybody except for the movie, "The Dark Stranger" (if that isn't a movie already) and the mysterious man.

Chapter 4

(Normal POV)

Meanwhile at Ratliff's house, it is 11:00 PM and he is now just getting ready for bed. After leaving the Lynch home, he decided to just watch T.V. for the next hour or so

until he becomes tired, which he does at about 10:30.

After brushing his teeth and putting his pajamas on, he gets into his bed and clears out his thoughts like he always does before he sleeps.

"That movie tonight was sure scary", he whispers to himself, "good thing this so-called 'Dark Stranger' does not exist in real life, and even if he does, I'm sure I can

take him on."

A few minutes later, Ratliff is out like a light.

(Ratliff's dream and POV)

I wake up after hearing loud noises coming from downstairs. Figuring that it was just my parents, I decided to ignore the noises and go back to sleep.

That was until I hear a scream coming from downstairs and I immediately shoot up from my bed. The screaming sounded like it came from my mother. Feeling

concerned and afraid, I get out of bed and walk slowly downstairs, but not before grabbing my flashlight.

As I walk downstairs, I hear another scream, which I assume is coming from my dad.

Fear begins to overtake me as I walk further downstairs.

When i finally enter the living room, I carefully search the room with my flashlight to see if there was any damage, and so far I down see anything. I shrug and decide

that i was so tired that I was Just hearing things.

As I turn around to walk back up the stairs, I hear a very loud crash from the kitchen. I suddenly panic and quickly walk into the kitchen. When I got there, I once again

search the area with my flashlight, which I instantly regret when I see both of my parents lying on the floor covered in blood.

"Mom? Dad?", I whisper in a shaky voice as I kneel down to both of my now-dead parents. Who would be so heartless to commit such an evil crime?

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear quiet yet sinister laughter coming from behind me.

I quickly stand up and turn around, only to see nobody behind me.

"Hello?", I whisper.

After not hearing a response, I turn back to my parents, only to see a man, wearing a black trench coat, smiling creepily at me.

I begin to panic and search for something to protect myself with. Unfortunately, the stranger stabs me in the stomach and I immediately fall to the kitchen floor.

The very last sound I hear is the man's evil laugh before darkness overtakes my body.

(Normal POV)

Ratliff shoots up from his bed breathing heavily with hand on his chest.

"What the heck was that?" he says to himself as he continues his heavy breathing.

**Review for the next chapter. Haha! Two down, four to go. Who will be the next victim?**


	5. Ryland's nightmare and Sleepy Ross

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anybody except for the movie, "The Dark Stranger" (if that isn't a movie already) and the mysterious man.

Chapter 5

(Ryland's dream and POV)

I watch out for my surrounding as I carefully walk through a dark forest.

I don't know how I got here, all I know is that I need to get the heck out of this place.

As I continue to walk, I hear a crackling sound behind me. I immediately turn around and saw nobody there.

I shrug and continue to walk forward, hoping that I don't trip over anything.

As I find my way out of the forest, I hear that same crackling sound I heard earlier.

I turn around for the second time and, once again, don't see anybody.

My whole body begins to shake as I become nervous and scared.

With fear overtaking me, I walk faster than I previously was.

The faster I walk, the louder the noise becomes.

Scared for my life, I run as fast as I can, praying that I can safely get out of this forest.

Not realizing how fast I was going, I accidently trip over, what I assume is, a rock and fall face down into the ground.

While on the ground, I taste the nasty dirt and leaves.

As I try to recover from my fall, I hear the noise coming closer and louder.

Immediately, I crawl as fast as I can until I feel a hand pull on my hoodie.

Curiously, I turn around around only to see that mysterious murderer that I saw in _The Dark Stranger._

I try to crawl away but the stranger's grip on my jacket was too strong.

Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my back, which I assume is caused by the stranger stabbing me with a knife, and everything becomes dark.

The last sound that I hear is the sound of a sinister laughter before I finally pass out.

(Normal POV)

Ryland gasps as he wakes up from his slumber, and sits up in his bed.

Ross, hearing him, barely wakes up and extends his right arm to turn on the lamp that is by his bed.

"Are you alright bro?", a drowsy Ross asks.

Ryland, still recovering from his nightmare, turns to him while breathing heavily.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just had a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Ryland is not sure if he wants to recall that dream, he might even cry like Rydel did.

"No", he barely whispers, "not now".

Ross just yawns, "Okay, if you need anything just...just..."

And at that moment, Ross falls back to sleep.

Ryland shakes his head and lays back on his bed for five minutes before falling asleep as well.

Only to be awaken by Ross's snoring.

"Give me a break", he mumbles as he covers his ears to block out Ross's loud snoring.

**Sorry this took to long too upload, I was too busy with school (but I'm out for the summer now) and I kinda lost motivation, mostly due to the lack of reviews *cough**cough*. Seriously guys, if you follow me or this story, or just read this story, then PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care how you review (as long as its not negative), just review because I don't know whether or not my story is good enough to continue, and I need ideas for how the rest of the story is going to play out because I know that I will eventually get writer's block. So please review if you can, and you can even tell your friends about the story if they are on fanfiction.  
**


	6. Rocky's Nightmare

**Sorry for taking so long to update, major writer's block, but here is Chapter 6! **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anybody except for the movie, "The Dark Stranger" (if that isn't a movie already) and the mysterious man.

Chapter 6

(Rocky's POV)

I'm in the front room, alone, watching random shows on television.

Since the rest of the family decided to go to the store to get groceries, I figured that I should have some "Rocky time."

As I watch TV, I hear to phone ring so I reached over to the small table where the phone was and answered it.

"Hello?", I asked.

From the other line, I hear nothing but heavy breathing.

"Hello?", I asked again.

When I don't receive an answer, I hang up the phone and resume to watching TV.

"That was strange", I mutter to myself.

The phone rings again and I answer it for the second time. "Hello?"

I hear the same heavy breathing and, suspecting that it is coming from one of my brothers, start to get annoyed as a result.

"Look, if you're Ross, Riker, or Ryland trying to pull a prank, then knock it off because I am not in the mood!", I demand in a harsh tone.

As I am about to hang up, I hear a deep yet creep voice on the other line.

"Do you like horror movies?", asks the voice.

Fear begins to overtake my body. "Excuse me?"

"I said do you like horror movies?", the voice asks again in more of a whisper.

"Listen", I say in a calm yet frightening tone, "I don't know who you are or how you got this phone number, but I suggest that you leave me alone or else-"

"Or else what?", the voice asks with a snicker that sends chills to my body.

"Or else I-I will call the police", I threat nervously.

Out of nowhere, I hear loud and evil laughter.

"I'm sure you won't be able to call the police when you're _dead_!" the voice assured, putting emphasis on "dead".

At this moment, I'm starting to become even more afraid then I previously was.

_What does he mean by "when I'm dead", _I think to myself.

I then feel a tap on my shoulder, and when I turn around I drop the phone in shock.

_No way, _I say mentally as I stare at the "Dark Stranger" in front of me.

At moments like this, I probably should run away, but I'm so in shock that I'm not even noticing the stranger pulling out a knife to stab me with.

Once reality hits me, I try to run away but it is too late.

The stranger stabs me in the back, and the very last thing I hear before blacking out is the stranger's laughter.

(Normal POV)

Waking up with a gasp, Rocky shoots up from his bed so quickly that he falls out of it.

"Oww!", he yells after hitting the floor.

As he recovers from his fall, he looks up to see that Riker is sill asleep, which isn't much of a surprise considering that Riker is a heavy sleeper.

Rocky shakes his head and gets up to go back into his bed.

After getting back into his bed, Rocky thinks about the nightmare he just had.

"I will never again eat mac and cheese before bed", he mumbles to himself before falling back to sleep.

**Review for the next chapter! I will try to update as often as possible.**


	7. Riker's Nightmare

**Sorry for the wait, again, major writer's block.  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anybody except for the movie, "The Dark Stranger" (if that isn't a movie already) and the mysterious man.

Chapter 7

(Normal POV)

After Rocky goes back to sleep, Riker begins to toss and turn in his bed.

(Riker's dream and POV)

After a long day of shooting "Glee", I arrive home only to find the entire living room trashed. Glass was all over the floor from broken picture frames, and the furniture was either torn up or knocked over.

"What happened here?", I ask myself as I carefully observe the room, "Did somebody robbed us?"

As I continue to observe the room, I see one thing that caught my attention the most: a trail of blood leading up the stairs.

I gulp a little and follow the trail, hoping that I won't see what I think I'm going to see.

When I make it to the top step, I see the trail continuing to mine and Rocky's, Ross's and Ryland's, and Rydel's rooms.

Panicking, I slowly walk to mine and Rocky's rooms first. When I carefully open the door, I gasp in shock to the horrifying sight in front of me: my baby brother lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

"Rocky?", I whisper as I walk to his bloody corpse.

Part of me hopes that he is pulling one of his pranks on me. Sure I would beat him up for scaring the crap out of me but at least I know he is alive.

Unfortunately, this is not prank, because by the time I get to his body, I kneel down to feel his pulse, only to not find one.

It's official, Rocky Lynch is dead and is not coming back.

I want to cry and grieve over my now-deceased brother, but then I remember bloody trails leading towards the rooms of my other siblings.

I kiss Rocky's forehead for one last time before racing towards Ross' and Ryland's rooms only to see their bloodied dead bodies, as well as Rydel's when I rush to her room afterwards.

This is horrible, all of my younger siblings are dead and I can't do anything about it. Its very clear that somebody broke into our home and murdered all of them.

Its all my fault, I promised myself to protect them at all costs and I failed to do so.

Gosh! I'm such a horrible big brother.

As I wallow in my own little pity party, I hear a huge crash coming from downstairs.

_I hope its the same person who killed my brothers and sister so I can give the bastard a taste of his own medicine, _I thought as I rush into, what's now, my room to grab my hockey stick.

I then walk carefully down the stairs to look for the alleged murderer. As I search the entire living room, I hear loud and sinister laughter coming from the kitchen.

Quickly, I race towards there only to see nothing but broken dishes and a note on the refrigerator.

I take the note off the fridge and it read: YOU'RE NEXT!

Confusion takes over my mind. What does this note mean by "you're next"?

Suddenly, I feel a tap on my shoulder. When I turn around, I drop the note AND my hockey stick out of fear and shock.

But could you blame me? I mean, you probably would too if you saw the "Dark Stranger" standing over you with a knife in his hand.

While staring at the stranger, I realize that he is the one who killed my siblings, and I am his next victim.

Before I could even escape, the stranger grabs me by the neck and slits my throat **(1)**.

I collapse to the cold, hard kitchen floor and, again, hear sinister laughter before blacking out.

(Normal POV)

Riker shoots up from his bed, gasping, and holds on to his neck while catching his breath **(2)**.

"Goodness that was horrible", he whispers while still holding on to his neck.

**(1) I decided to make Riker's dream death a little more graphic than the others. After all, this story is part horror.**

**(2) I originally planned to not have Riker wake up and, instead, mumble in his sleep but I decided at the last minute to save that idea for Ross. (Speaking of, if anyone want to give me ideas for Ross's nightmare could you put it in your reviews please?)**

**Chapter 8 coming soon!**


	8. Ross's nightmare

**Soooooooo Sorry for the 2 month wait. Major writer's block, school, loss of motivation blah blah blah. Honestly can't promise when the next one will be updated tbh. But enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the idea rauraauslly!  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anybody except for the movie, "The Dark Stranger" (if that isn't a movie already) and the mysterious man.

Chapter 9

(Ross' POV)

I return home after an exhausting day of filming "Austin and Ally". The episode was an hour-long special so the film production took longer than usual.

Right now, all I want to do is to fall back on my bed and sleep for at least five hours.

As I walk upstairs, I hear whispers and mumbles from the outside of Rocky and Riker's room.

I shrug, figuring that they were just coming up with new R5 songs, and continue to walk towards mine and Ryland's room.

That is, until I hear laughter coming from my oldest brothers' room, and not just any laughter, but evil laughter like the Dark Stranger's.

Of course, the "Dark Stranger" is just a character and doesn't actually exist, but the more laughter I hear, the more curious I become.

So, I slowly walk over to the room. Luckily, the door is slightly open so i was able to peek inside.

All I see is Riker and Rocky talking to each other while sitting on Riker's bed.

I shrug again , deciding that I was just hearing things due to my exhaustion.

I was about to turn away from the door until I hear my name.

As I become even more curious, i lean onto the door to listen to their conversation.

(Normal POV-Riker and Rocky's conversation)

"So is everything planned for when Ross comes home?", Riker asks his younger brother.

"Oh yeah", Rocky responds with, what seems to be, an evil grin, "the little sh** won't see it coming."

The brothers then begin to laugh maniacally.

(Back to Ross' POV)

I cannot believe what I am hearing.

What does Rocky mean by I won't see it coming? What are they even planning?

Scared out of my mind, I slowly back away from the door until I bump into something, or should I say someone.

I turn around to see Rydel smiling the same evil grin as Rocky.

"Where do you think you're going Ross?", she asks in a cold tone that sends shivers down to my spine.

"N-Nothing", I stutter, "j-just going to my room." Rydel snickers.

"What's the rush, I thought that we could spend some family time together seeing as though you're mostly absent for "Austin and Ally", she whispers while HARSHLY grabbing Ross' shoulder.

Ross yelps at her tight grip and pulls her hand away.

"What was that about?!", he yells while rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh come on Ross, I'm just showing my love for my baby brother", Rydel slowly says while tilting her head to the side.

Fear begins to overtake Ross, "Okay Rydel, I don't know what has gotten into you, but you need to snap out of it", he says while slowly backing away.

The female lynch chuckles sinisterly."Oh Ross, you will be out of it when I kill you dead."

Rydel then grabs a knife from a table in the hallway.

Panicking, Ross attempts to run away when he is suddenly pulled back by two pairs of arms.

He looks up to see that they belong to Rocky and Riker, who are smiling at him wickedly.

_Why are my siblings acting so crazy?_, Ross thinks while shaking in fear.

Suddenly, a man in a black trench coat appears out of nowhere.

Rydel hands the man the knife, and the man stands in front of Ross.

"Any last words pretty boy?", the man asks while playing with the weapon.

Ross' eyes widen as he finds out that this mysterious man is the one and only "Dark Stranger."

"N-No", Ross pleads, not wanting to be killed, "Please."

The man laughs maniacally along with Rydel, Riker, and Rocky.

As the man prepares to stab Ross, the younger lynch boy begins to panic more.

"No!"

(Normal POV)

"No!", Ross mumbles in his sleep while tossing and turning, "Don't, please!"

"Ross wake up!", somebody pleads while shaking the blond in attempt to wake him up.

"NOOO!", Ross shouts while jolting awake.

Panting, he looks around to see his siblings crowding his bed while giving him concern looks. Completely opposite to how they were in his dream.

"Are you okay Ross?", asks Riker, who was the one trying to shake him awake.

The frightened lynch boy shakes his head no, still recovery from his nightmare.

"Were you dreaming about the 'Dark Stranger'", Rydel asks.

Ross nods his head in response.

Riker then sits on Ross' bed and hugs his distraught brother.

Rydel, Rocky, and Ryland also join in to comfort their brother.

If only they knew what was about to come to them next.

**Chapter 9 coming soon! (I hope lol) By the way, all of their nightmares are occurring on the same night, in case anyone was confused.  
**


End file.
